


Don't Close Your Eyes

by Denois



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, PWP, Rebound relationships, jk there's totally a plot, sex for comfort, violence in effigy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: Dex was lounging in their room trying to get a reading assignment done when Nursey came home. Nursey coming back to their room shouldn’t be cause for concern, but something about the situation made Dex shove a receipt in his book and close it. Maybe it was the fact that it was early, only nine pm on a Saturday. Maybe it was the fact that Nursey hadn’t said anything when he came in. Maybe it was how he’d fallen into his bunk without even taking his shoes off. Maybe it was the fact that Dex was pretty sure Nursey was crying.Or maybe it was all of those things combined.If Chowder hadn’t been out with Farmer, he’d have left the comforting to Chow while he went to have a, completely civil, conversation with Kevin about making his best friend cry. But Chowder wasn’t at the Haus, so Nursey was stuck with Dex for comfort and Dex kept the thoughts of punching Kevin buried deep in his fantasies.





	Don't Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> All the love to Lukutoukka, b_frizzy, and Theo for the review and support. 
> 
> All the love to Ngozi for creating the characters and universe.

Dex was lounging in their room trying to get a reading assignment done when Nursey came home. Nursey coming back to their room shouldn’t be cause for concern, but something about the situation made Dex shove a receipt in his book and close it. Maybe it was the fact that it was early, only nine pm on a Saturday. Maybe it was the fact that Nursey hadn’t said anything when he came in. Maybe it was how he’d fallen into his bunk without even taking his shoes off. Maybe it was the fact that Dex was pretty sure Nursey was crying. 

Or maybe it was all of those things combined. 

Without really thinking about it, Dex went over and sat on the edge of Nursey’s bunk, hunched over to keep from banging his head. He placed a tentative hand on Nursey’s back and when there was no flinching away, he turned around and pulled Nursey’s shoes off for him, then nudged his hip. 

“Scoot over, it hurts to sit like this.” 

Nursey still didn’t turn or acknowledge him in anyway other than inching closer to the wall. Well, fuck. Dex would just have to try not to fall off the bed. 

This wasn’t really something the two of them did. But Dex knew that Nursey’d left for a date with Kevin, his boyfriend of a few months, and if he was back early and crying into his pillow, then something had definitely happened. 

If Chowder hadn’t been out with Farmer, he’d have left the comforting to Chow while he went to have a, completely civil, conversation with Kevin about making his best friend cry. But Chowder wasn’t at the Haus, so Nursey was stuck with Dex for comfort and Dex kept the thoughts of punching Kevin buried deep in his fantasies. 

If Chow was here, Nursey would turn into his arms naturally. Dex was worried that he’d pull away, so he moved slowly, laying down and curling up against Nursey’s frame. He wrapped an arm around Nursey’s shoulders and to his surprise, Nursey rolled over and pressed into his arms, burying his face in Dex’s neck.

Dex slowly let out the breath he’d been holding and tightened his arms around Nursey. He started muttering a string of nonsense into his ear about how amazing he was, how smart, how talented, how beautiful, and how it was ok to cry, to get it all out. 

They stayed like that, tucked into each other on Nursey’s bed, for what felt like hours, but may have only been minutes. Nursey’d slowly stopped crying, though he was still pressed tight against Dex. 

Dex felt movement against his neck and hissed a breath in over his teeth as he realized it was Nursey’s lips and tongue.

“Nurse. Derek. What are you doing? It’s me, it’s Dex.”

The movement stilled and Nursey trembled slightly in his arms. 

“Could I just pretend? Just for a little bit? Is that ok?”

Dex swallowed hard. His friend, his defense partner, was trembling in his arms and somehow he seemed so small and broken with those words. 

“Yeah. Of course. Whatever you need. Just tell me what you need. I’ve got you.” 

Nursey’s shaky breath skittered across his neck. “Kiss me? Let me kiss you?”

Dex carefully maneuvered his head, bringing his cheek against Nursey’s and then sliding back to press his lips to the corner of his friend’s. Nursey immediately moved to capture his mouth, hungry kisses with nips at Dex’s lips. 

Dex hesitated slightly before giving into the kisses and moaning against Nursey’s mouth, opening his lips to Nursey’s probing tongue. He explored Nursey’s mouth, in turn, desperately clinging to his shoulders and pressing into him. 

If all he’d ever get from Nursey was the chance to provide some comfort while Nursey pretended he was someone else, well, Dex wanted to memorize every moment. He knew he was being selfish and he knew he’d hate himself for it later, but he couldn’t stop himself from letting his hands roam over Nursey’s body, mapping the curves and lines.

Dex started lipping his way down Nursey’s neck when he panted into his ear. “Oh yes. Oh that’s nice. Mmm, please fuck me. Fuck me just one… just… just please fuck me.” 

Dex froze but quickly pulled himself back. He swallowed and then nipped at Nursey’s neck a bit more.

“I got you.” 

He gently rolled Nursey over onto his back, kissing his lips again before pushing himself down the bed until he was kneeling at the end of it. He fumbled slightly at the button of Nursey’s jeans, but managed to get the fly open and Nursey lifted his hips and helped push them and his boxers down. 

Dex stretched back up, over Nursey’s body, and captured his mouth once again. Nursey pressed up against him, grinding his cock into Dex’s leg so Dex broke off the kiss slowly. 

“Are you sure you want m… this? I need you to be sure this is ok, Nurse.” Dex squeezed his eyes closed, cheek pressed against Nursey’s, feeling Nursey’s breath against his ear.

“Yes. Please. Please fuck me.”

“I’m not…. I’m not going to fuck you Nursey. But I’ll take care of you, ok? I got you.” Dex pressed another kiss against his cheek and then pushed himself back down until he was kneeling between Nursey’s legs. 

Bunk beds were not ideal for any sexual positions, honestly. This might be the first time that Dex wished he was a smaller person. He watched his partner writhing on the bed and swallowed.

“Please.”

He placed his hands on Nursey’s thighs and felt them tremble under his touch as he ran his fingers up towards his groin.

“Yes. Oh yes.”

Dex gently nudged Nursey’s thighs apart as he leaned down. He wanted to take some time to drink in Nursey’s body, but that wasn’t what he’d been asked for. So he lifted Nursey’s leg over his right shoulder and settled down between the thighs, wrapping his left hand around the base of Nursey’s cock.

Nursey writhed under him and Dex swallowed again, pausing with his lips just over the head of Nursey’s cock, to take a couple of deep breaths to center himself. Then he flicked his tongue out, a few teasing, tentative licks, testing. The noises that Nursey made were encouraging, so Dex slid his mouth down over the thick cock, swirling his tongue as he sucked him down. 

He paused with his lips down to where his hand was gripping the base, taking a few breathes and sucking against the shaft. Dex looked up the length of Nursey’s body, watching the way his muscles tensed and the expressions on his face. Nursey’s eyes were clamped tightly shut, which seemed odd. Most guys like to watch this first bit, the stretch of lips a visual turn on. 

But most guys weren’t pretending they were being blown by someone else. Nursey’s hand fluttered over his hair, and then he saw Nursey grab the blankets on either side of his hips. 

Dex closed his own eyes and started working up and down Nursey’s cock. He opened his mouth wider and pulled in deep breaths through his mouth, forcing the cooler air over the spit wet skin. He was rewarded with a sharp inhalation above him. 

“Oh yeah. Yes. That’s, god where did you learn that?”

Dex hummed as he pulled his lips back in and got another moan. He kept bobbing up and down, twisting his mouth slightly to move his tongue around and keep the sensation novel and pleasurable.

He felt Nursey’s thighs start tensing and stopped worrying about novelty, focusing on sucking him in and sliding him out over and over, with firm pressure and steady rhythm, relishing in the noises and the way Nursey’s body responded to him. 

“I’m, I’m close. So close. Oh god.”

Dex knew he was giving him warning to pull off. He knew that he should. He trusted Nursey, but who knew what Kevin might have been passing around. But still, he kept up the rhythm until hot cum started spurting into his mouth. He stopped and sucked deeply, swallowing the slightly bitter, salty liquid, licking off every last drop. 

God, sometimes it was too bitter to stand, but of course not Nursey. 

He laid his cheek against Nursey’s thigh while he felt the muscles relax. Nursey’s hands released the blankets finally and made grabby hands towards him, and small little whimpers. Dex twisted and pressed a kiss to the thigh over his shoulder and then eased back, letting it drop. 

He ignored the grabby hands and found where he’d shoved Nursey’s boxers, then eased Nursey’s feet back through them and pulled them up.

“Come on, lift your hips for me.” He pressed a kiss to the crest of the hip in appreciation as Nursey did as he asked. Then stretched back out, tucked against Nursey’s side.

“There you go. I told you I had you.” He nuzzled against his cheek. 

“Thank you. That was. Thank you.” Nursey started pressing lips and teeth to his neck and shoulder. He rolled into Dex, pressing against him, his thigh edging between Dex’s legs even as Dex tried to avoid it. 

“Hmm. But what about you?” Nursey’s hand trailed down Dex’s chest to palm his dick, hard with desire. 

Dex grabbed Nursey’s hand and pulled it back up to his chest. “Shh. You don’t worry about me, Nurse. I’m here for you. This is about you.” He wrapped his arms around him as Nursey slowly relaxed into the post orgasm sleepy haze. 

He kept holding him until he fell asleep. And then he held him all night.

* * *

Dex woke before Nursey. He always did. He knew he should get out of Nursey’s bed and probably out of the Haus. But he took a few minutes to memorize the feel of Nursey tucked into his arms. 

Then he gently pulled away, pausing to grab some clean clothes and then locking himself in the bathroom. He stared at his reflection for a long time. 

“You are the biggest idiot. You utter fool.” He scrubbed his hands over his face and turned to the shower. He kept it quick and dragged on the clean clothes. 

His hand was on the knob to his and Nursey’s room when he paused. He could hear movement. Without thinking about it, he turned and knocked on the door to Chowder’s room.

“Hey Dex. What’s up? Why you up so early on Sunday?” Chow fell back on his bed after letting Dex in.

“Yeah, uh. Something happened to Nursey last night. I think Kevin broke up with him.”

“Oh no! You should have called me. Did you leave him alone while you went to hunt down Kevin?” Chowder was halfway back towards the door when Dex grabbed his arm.

“I didn’t go after Kevin. Nursey was crying on his bed fully clothed and you were on a date with Farms. I… I figured the comfort was the more important part, right?” Dex dropped Chowder’s arm and then collapsed into his desk chair. “That’s why it’s usually your job. But, I couldn’t leave him there. I couldn’t leave him there, right?”

“Yeah, yeah. You could have called me, Farms would’ve understood. But, you did the right thing, helping Nursey.” 

Dex watched his face and Chowder didn’t seem to be lying so he relaxed by increments. “Ok. Ok. Yeah. Yeah. I did the right thing.” 

He couldn’t stop his hands from fidgeting though.

“So, uh. How do you normally comfort him? I’m not sure I did it right?”

“Oh! Um, well, you know. Hugs, cuddles, talking to him quietly to remind him that we love him. Letting him get out whatever he needs to get out.”

“Ok. Does he ever get handsy? Like when he’s drunk?”

“Um, no? Why would he do that?”

Dex swallowed. “I just wasn’t sure. You know, maybe there were some similarities.” Dex pushed to his feet. “Thanks Chow. You’ve been a great help. Um, I’ve got some homework I need to work on at the labs, can you keep an eye on Nurse? I’m a newb so he might still need your magic touch.”

Dex didn’t wait for an answer, just left through the door to the hall and then headed straight out of the Haus.

* * *

Dex didn’t go back to the Haus until late. Partly because it was difficult to work on his homework without any of his notes. Partly because he was afraid that Nursey would be there and act like nothing had happened. Or worse, regret it.

He was hoping Nursey’d be asleep when he got back, but the light was still on. 

He pushed into the room slowly, and managed to hear Nursey snuffling before he stilled as he heard the door open. His shoulders dropped and he sagged in on himself. He’d made the wrong choice. He’d promised Nursey that he’d have his back, and then he passed him off to Chowder and hid instead of seeing it through. Just because he assumed that Nursey wouldn’t want to see him, would regret seeking comfort from Dex, of all people. 

Dex kicked off his shoes and sat on the edge of Nursey’s bed. “Hey Nurse. Scoot over, man.”

“Don’t have to. ‘M okay.”

“Nursey, you’re lying to me. Scoot over.” Dex poked his hip until he complied. Once he was stretched out by his partner, he pulled him over into his arms again. “Come on. I got you.”

Nursey buried his face in Dex’s neck. “You were gone.”

“I know. I’m sorry, bro. I just thought.” Dex trailed off. “I didn’t think, I guess that’s the problem. Guess that’s why Chowder usually takes care of the comfort part. Did he check on you today?”

“Yeah. Made me eat and shower and stuff.” 

“I’m sorry, Nurse. I’m sorry I wasn’t here when you needed me. I promised I’d have you and I didn’t.” He squeezed tighter. “I promise not to leave you alone again, but you know you gotta go to class tomorrow, right.”

“Yeah. But that’s tomorrow.” Nursey’s breath was ghosting over Dex’s neck and it was rather distracting.

Dex thought maybe they’d just lay like that until they fell asleep, but after awhile, the kissing started again. 

Things went pretty much the same as the night before and Dex was pretty sure he was more fucked metaphorically than literally.

* * *

They spent every night that week laying together. It only resulted in making out and oral sex twice more. The rest of the times they just cuddled and held each other. 

Dex wasn’t sure what to think. It’d never taken Nursey this long to get over someone before, but he couldn’t deny Nursey. Every time Nursey asked for him, or seemed to need him, Dex couldn’t bring himself to say no. 

Saturday morning, once they were both up - because Dex wasn’t going to disappear on him again - Dex headed over to the gym. 

The season was over, so he had a lot more leeway in his exercise program. Which meant he could indulge in the activity he’d been wanting to do for a week. Namely, beating the shit out of the heavy bag while pretending it was Kevin.

Oh sure, part of his brain was arguing that Kevin would be better than the bag, but he didn’t want to get kicked out of school. 

And he was pretty sure that Nursey would hate him forever. 

Considering the fact he kept closing his eyes every time they hooked up. 

And the fact he kept mentioning that he wanted to pretend again. 

Then suddenly it wasn’t Kevin’s face he was imagining but his own. He’d set his phone to play a “bittersweet” playlist and then suddenly Keith Whitley was singing about his life and he thought it was really unfair that a country singer from the 80s knew him better than he knew himself. 

He dropped his hands and pulled his earbuds out, as though stopping the music would stop the truth. 

“Dex! Hey bro, I’ve been calling your name.” Nursey clapped a hand on his shoulder almost immediately after he’d stopped the music and Dex nearly flinched in shock.

“Hey Nurse. Sorry, I had my music going pretty loud.” He held up the earbuds in explanation.

“Yeah, looked like you were really wailing on that bag too. What were you doing? Imagining my face?” Nursey wrapped an arm around the heavy bag and grinned at him. 

Okay, so they were still pretending everything was the same during the day. Yeah, why let what they do at night interfere with real life.

“Nah. Your face is the speed bag.” He grinned back at Nursey and then felt his smile turn wry. “The heavy is for people I really want to put down.”

He wanted to take it back as soon as he said the second part as he watched the smile fade from Nursey’s face. 

“Kevin, then?”

Dex swallowed. “Yeah, for a bit.” He shrugged. “I mean, I figured hitting him in effigy was still allowed.”

“Look at you with the big words.” Nursey was smiling again, but it seemed forced. 

“I am in college. Seriously, Nurse. I’m not a complete idiot.”

“I know, if I remember correctly you’re missing wisdom teeth and an appendix.”

“Haha. Well, I’m done for the day, so I’m gonna go hit the showers. Have fun with your work out.” Dex pulled his eyes away from Nursey and started pulling the tape off his hands while turning away. If he stayed any longer he was going to say something he’d regret. He wasn’t sure that he hadn’t already.

“Yeah, bro. See you at the Haus later.”

Dex nearly stumbled but managed to make it into a sort of skip step and he raised a hand in acknowledgement.

* * *

Dex sat at his desk, staring at his homework without actually seeing it. Words tumbled through his head. And they were playing over images of the past week. “Shit. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Damnit Will.”

He scrubbed his hands over his face. There was no way this worked out well for him. Either Nursey would go back to that asshole, Kevin, or Nursey would move on. To an actual rebound or an actual relationship, it didn’t matter. Any day now, Nursey would realize that pretending Dex was his ex-boyfriend wasn’t healthy or wasn’t good enough. 

And damn it. Didn’t he at least deserve to be a rebound? Didn’t he at least deserve to have his sex partners actually want to be with him in that moment? 

But even as he thought it, he knew, if Nursey asked him again, he’d give him anything he wanted or needed. And he’d memorize every second for when he was finally banished from his bed and his mind. 

The problem was, he didn’t know how much more he could do that before it would break him.

Then the door opened and Nursey walked in. Dex kept his eyes on his computer, or technically the small mirror that he’d attached to the shelf to stop Nursey from sneaking up on him. It allowed him to see, somewhat, as Nursey pulled his clothes off and climbed into the bottom bunk. 

He kept staring at the reflection, even though it wasn’t clear enough to see the dark space of the bunk. Slow, even breaths, he tried to maintain his breathing even as he felt like his heart was cracking.

“Hey, you done over there? You’ve been staring at the screen and not moving for ten minutes and it’s getting pretty lonely over here.” Nursey’s voice seemed teasing and sure, but maybe Dex was just imagining that.

He shook his head and shut down the laptop. It’s not like any work was going to be done anyway. 

He went over and sat on the edge of the bed, folded down to keep from hitting his head. “Hey, Nurse. You doing ok?”

“Come on, bro. Lay down. Sitting like that hurts.”

Dex risked a glance back at Nursey and was met by a smile, but his eyes were strained, so Dex laid down and opened his arms for Nursey to roll into. “You don’t have to fake chill with me, you know?” 

“Yeah. Just, you know. Fake it til you make it.” Nursey’s head was pressed down into Dex’s shoulder, muffling his words. 

“Yeah. Just not with me and Chow.” Dex rubbed circles on his back. “We’ve got your back, no faking with us.” Dex took a deep breath. “No pretending.”

Nursey stilled in his arms. “Oh, ok. ChYeah, if that’s what you want. Chill.” 

“We just agreed to no fake chill, Nurse.” Dex felt Nursey shrug under his hands. “Look, bro, I got your back, right? But if you’re going to rebound, just, let me be your rebound or whatever. Let it be me, don’t pretend.” 

Dex stopped and forced himself to unclench his fists from Nursey’s shirt. 

Nursey sniffled a little. “I’m confused.You’re ok with being my rebound, but not with me pretending?”

“Just let it be me. Don’t close your eyes and think of him. I don’t want to push you, but dammit, Nurse. Why can’t it just be me?” Dex stopped and forced himself to breathe evenly again, his own eyes clenched shut. 

Nursey pulled back, just as Dex had feared. “Wait, think of him? Who are you talking about?”

Dex sighed and opened his eyes, focusing past Nursey’s ear. “Kevin. Please don’t pretend I’m Kevin again.”

“When have I…? Why would…? How could…?” Nursey’s sputtering finally dragged Dex’s gaze back to his face. 

“Complete sentences?”

“When have I ever pretended you were Kevin? Why would I pretend you were Kevin? How could I even have managed it if I wanted to for some nonsensical reason?” Nursey was looking at Dex like he’d grown a second head, but Dex was pretty sure the feeling was mutual.

“Um, every night this week, but especially when you’ve asked to...” Dex faltered a bit at this point. “When you needed extra comfort. I assume to work through your feelings on the break up or whatever? And from what I can tell, by closing your eyes, gripping the sheets and trying really hard to not think about the fact that I’m the one here for you.”

“Of course you’re the one here for me! You’re the one I asked. That’s not what I was pretending at all. I couldn’t have if I wanted to, because there’s a quite noticeable difference in activities performed.”

“I wasn’t going to fuck you when you wanted someone else. I’m sorry. That’s too much to ask.” Dex knew he looked pained at this point, staring into Nursey’s eyes and silently begging him to understand.

Nursey reached up and craddled Dex’s face. “That’s not what I meant. It’s quite noticeable that I’m with you when you give me the first head I’ve had in months. I never meant to indicate I was pretending you were Kevin, and I can’t think of any reason I’d ever want to do so.”

Dex’s mind was reeling. “Then why can’t you let it be me?”

“You complete oblivious fool. It’s always been you.” Nursey pressed his lips to Dex’s gently. “I was pretending that you wanted it, too.”

Dex blinked at few times. “And I’m the oblivious fool? Pretty sure you just indicated that you’re the most oblivious fool in the world.”

Dex kissed Nursey again, licking against his lips until he sighed them open, allowing Dex to slowly dance their tongues together. Finally, he pulled away, nipping slightly. “So, no more pretending, right? No closing your eyes?” 

Dex didn’t wait for an answer, just started nipping at the underside of Nursey’s jaw.

“God no. But uh,” Derek paused and swallowed, his adams apple jumping under Dex’s lips and tongue. “Does that mean you might finally be willing to fuck me?”

Dex stopped and pulled away just far enough to speak, closing his eyes as he did. “Sure, if that’s what you want. I can be your rebound sex or whatever.”

“Chill, that’s chill. But, uh, what all’s covered under whatever?” Nursey’s throat moving under Dex’s lips was very distracting.

“Whatever you want. Whatever you need. I told you, I got you.”

Nursey moaned as Dex returned to sucking on his neck. “What if I wanted to date? A relationship.”

Dex hummed softly, “Well, I don’t put out on the first date.”

“Chill. Rebound sex sounds ‘swawesome.” Nursey brought his hands up to tangle into Dex’s hair. “On an unrelated note, would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow?”

Dex couldn’t help the laugh that escaped. “Sure, but only if you let me take you out for breakfast.”

Nursey pulled back again, confusion evident in his eyes. “Why?”

“Then dinner is the second date.” Dex ignored the realization dawning in Nursey’s eyes and captured his mouth with another kiss.

Dex clutched at Nursey’s hip, slotting their legs together as he pressed him back into the mattress and deepened the kiss. By the time he started trailing kisses down Nursey’s neck and chest, Nursey’d forgotten what they were talking about. 

Dex closed his eyes briefly, stopping just long enough to take a deep breath, and then pushed away from Nursey and rolled off the bed to stand up. He ignored the mewling sounds of distress behind him and grabbed lube, a glove, and a condom out of his drawer. He settled back into the bed and gave in to Nursey’s grabby hands. 

“I was only five feet away. How did you expect this to happen without me getting stuff?” Dex was smiling as he let Nurse pull him in for another kiss.

“Hmm. This is new.” Nursey’s hands had found Dex’s ass and were pulling him tight against Nursey’s hips. “I approve.” 

Dex sucked on his neck and Nursey was reduced to moans again. “Hmm. Finally figured out how to make you shut up.” He smiled as the noises turned slightly offended.

Dex pressed another quick kiss to his lips and then started nipping his way down Nursey’s chest. He stopped when he reached Nursey’s waistband, nudging it down and sucking a mark in the hollow by his hip.

“Oh, god. Don’t tease, Dex.” His fingers twined in Dex’s hair and when Dex raised his gaze up towards his face, he was looking back, eyes smoldering.

Dex grinned and licked up the underside of Nursey’s dick. 

Nursey bucked his hips. “You ass.”

“Hmm. No, yours.” Dex pulled on the glove and applied lube to his fingers. He nuzzled against Nursey’s thigh, nibbling gently as he rubbed a finger over Nursey’s anus, circling it a few times before pressing at the edge and sliding a finger in. He waited as he felt Nursey clenching around him until he finally relaxed.

“Finally.”

Dex grinned again at Nursey’s breathy comment and bit harder on his thigh.

“Don’t stop now.” Nursey pulled lightly on Dex’s hair, his voice insistent.

“Ok, Ok. I got you.” Putting action to words, Dex started sliding his finger in and out, working Nursey up and loosening him. 

“Give me more.” 

Dex slipped another lubed finger in, pressing in and out, spreading the fingers. 

He was up to three fingers and Nursey was grinding against him before Nursey finally panted out “God, are you going to fuck me tonight, Dex?”

“Chyeah, I am. You ready?” 

“I’ve been waiting for this for a week. Just fuck me already.”

Dex rolled his eyes and curled his fingers inside of Nursey one more time for good measure before removing them and pulling the glove off and inside out. He tossed the glove towards the trash can but didn’t watch to see if it landed. He was a hockey player, not a basketball player.

Dex pressed kisses and licks down Nursey’s thigh and up his cock while opening the condom and rolling it onto his own dick. He applied a generous amount of lube and stroked himself a few times to make sure he was nice and slick before pulling Nursey’s legs up around his waist and positioning himself as best he could. 

The bunk bed meant that he had to hunch over awkwardly, but he kept his eyes locked on Nursey’s as he pressed his dick against him and, at Nursey’s nod, pressed into him. Once he had slipped inside, he paused, feeling the muscles contracting around him until Nursey adjusted to having him in him. 

“Oh, yeah. God, you feel so good. Fuck me, Dex.”

Dex could get used to hearing Nursey say that. Lucky for him, it seemed like he’d get the chance. He leaned forward, proping himself up with the hand not covered in lube and started thrusting in and out of Nursey. He could get lost in watching Nursey’s face in pleasure. 

Nursey’s hands pulled at his shoulders, and he pulled himself up to Dex’s mouth, hungrily kissing and biting the lower lip. 

Dex slid his lubed up hand between them to circle Nursey’s cock, stroking it as he thrust.

“Too soon. I’m too close.” Nursey gasped against Dex’s jaw where he’d been sucking moments before. “If you do that I’m not going to last.”

Dex huffed out a laugh. “You say that like I’m going to last more than a couple of minutes with you under me, making all those sounds and looking like that. Feeling like that.” Nursey clenched around him and Dex felt his eyes roll back as he nearly bit his tongue. 

“Fuck, Nurse. Are you trying to end me?” Nursey clenched again and Dex gasped. “You are.” Dex thrust harder and sped up in retaliation.

He was rewarded by Nursey’s inability to continue speaking. 

As he predicted, it was only a short time later before he came with a shuddering gasp. His hand paused as he rode it out, until Nursey’s mewling brought him back to the present and he resumed stroking furiously until Nursey spilled across his own stomach. He quickly pulled out and removed the condom, tying it off and tossing it towards the trash can.

Dex allowed himself to collapse on top of Nursey, pressing another kiss to his neck. Nursey’s hand cradled his cheek. 

“Dexy, now we’re both messy.” Nursey moved and captured Dex’s mouth, slowly and languidly exploring him with his tongue.

Dex melted into it for a minute, exploring him back. Finally, he rolled off the bed and padded over to the bathroom. He peeked around the door to make sure Chowder’s side was closed and then slipped in to wet a washcloth, quickly wiping himself clean and then rinsing it out again. 

He knelt by the bed, gently wiping Nursey’s abs and then his cock and ass until he was completely clean. When he tossed the washcloth at the hamper, it actually went in. He decided to pause long enough to make sure all the trash was in the can as well on his way to the dresser for clean boxers. 

By the time he returned to the bed, Nursey had managed to wiggle his own back on and was curled under the blanket, holding it up with an inviting smile. He shook his head while smiling softly and climbed into the bed. His arms seemed to wrap around Nursey like they belonged there. 

“Do you feel fully rebounded?”

Nursey moved forward to press a kiss against the corner of his mouth before settling back again with a sleepy smile. “Yep. I think I’m all rebounded now. Probably ready to start dating seriously tomorrow. Good thing this guy I’ve been crushing on asked me out.” 

“Sounds like a really lucky guy. Hope he treats you right.”

“Hmm. I think he will. I’m kind of hoping for an encore.” Nursey started pulling on Dex’s hip until Dex gave in and rolled over to be the little spoon.

“No. I think after our second date, we’re going to pull this mattress onto the floor and then I’m going to ride you. Unless you’re not into switching, in which case, you’re going to ride mine. Because, damn.” He paused as he felt Nursey’s hand tighten on his hip and Nursey nuzzled into the back of his neck. “And then we are getting appointments at the student health center for up to date test results because I don’t know how long I can wait to eat you out.”

“Damn, you say the sweetest things.”

Dex tried to turn back around but Nursey held him tight. “That actually wasn’t me being sweet, you know that, right?”

Nursey tucked his chin over Dex’s shoulder. “I know. Why do you think I’ve had this massive crush on you for over a year?”

Dex sighed. “Dammit Nursey. You’re the writer. Why couldn’t you have used your words before now?”

“Hmm?”

“We could have done this ages ago.”

**Author's Note:**

> See me on [Tumblr](https://sexydexynurse.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Hit me with those kudos and comments and I will love you forever.


End file.
